Lazy Love
by bktwin
Summary: A Percabeth fan fiction in which Percy has to go see his dad, but Annabeth doesn't want to leave. Might seem a little explicit in some parts but it's ok I assure you. They are a bit OOC. Read and Review. Make sure to do the poll on my profile page.


This is a fan fiction based on Ne-Yo's Lazy Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the light peeking in the window. I smiled to myself. Last night had been amazing. I looked to my right and saw the blond haired beauty laying next to me. I ran my hands through her hair, her long curly hair. She shifted in her sleep.

"Wake up Wise Girl," I told her softly. Her eyes fluttered and opened. "Hey Seaweed Brain," she said using my nickname. "You okay?" I asked while brushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear. She laughed. "A little sore but I'm okay," I blushed as to why she was.

She beamed at me then leaned in to kiss me. Her lips were soft and warm. I didn't even taste her morning breath. I broke the kiss and smiled.

I turned over to see the digital clock on my nightstand. The clock read; 11:30 am. Crap, I'm late for the meeting with my dad. He wanted me and Annabeth to formally meet everyone who's important in his kingdom. My phone buzzed on the table and I reached to get it.

"You're late for the meeting," I heard a smug voice on the other end of the line. "I know bro I'll be there in a little bit," I replied knowing he hated me calling him bro. "Don't lie to me," he scolded. "I'm on my way as we speak," I lied. I hung up the phone with a beep.

Now I'm going to have to deal with his bullcrap. I turned back to Annabeth. Her hair was messy, in a totally sexy way and her eyes were shining. I moved my mouth but words wouldn't come out.

I thought back to last night once again and the conclusion I came up with seems good at the moment, but I know there will be consequences later on. She caught me off guard by climbing on top of me and straddling me.

She gave me a suggestive smile. Realization hit me," Annabeth no, I have to go down to Atlantis and-" "Shh" she silenced me with a finger to my lips. "We have to go do something," I told her hoping she'd understand. She leaned down to my ear and whispered.

"I don't want to do anything," She sat back up and I looked at her with pleading eyes. "But, we have to go to my dad," I said again trying to win my freedom although I really didn't want her to get off. "I don't want to go anywhere," she responded in a whisper as she leaned down and gave me another kiss.

It was one of those that took your breath away. Her hands started roaming around my body. "Annabeth," I said in a breathy voice trying to get her attention. She stopped kissing me. I caught my breath.

"We have to go to Atlantis to meet some of the higher ups." She pulled down my underwear. "Dad's going to get royally pissed if-" she shut me up again with a kiss. I gave in and wrapped my arms around her.

...

I tried to stop my mind and heart from racing. She was laying next to me trying to do the same. I kissed her forehead and sat up to go take a shower. I walked into the restroom and stripped myself of clothing. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up.

I let the hot water soothe my sore muscles. The shower was spacious and I liked the amount of room it allows me to take up. I felt a gentle touch from behind. I frowned as I turned around.

There was Annabeth, her body glistening. Every last curve. I gulped as I saw the look in her eyes. She wanted more. "But we have to go do something," I pleaded. "I don't want to do anything," she stated simply.

"But we have to go to my dad," I said trying to convince her that this was important. "I don't want to go anywhere," she repeated. She stepped closer to me.

"Wise Gir- mpphh" she cut me off with yet another kiss. Her body pressed close to mine. My hands travelled down to her backside as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

Maybe I did just need a lazy day off. Preferably not when I have an event to go to involving the gods, but she made me forget those type of things. I love her with all my heart, but one day she's going to get me in big trouble.


End file.
